¿Final o comienzo?
by rin okane
Summary: Mi título lo dice todo . . , es un corto de mi pareja favorita no mas espero que lo entiendan si hay ayudas, sugerencias o tomatazos xD, aún asi los recibire (Maria Holic no me pertenece :"v)


Corría como sus piernas se lo permitieran, no podía dejar que se valla, ella tenía que alcanzarlo porque cada sonrisa, mirada e incluso insulto que le dedicara ella se sentía feliz pues lo amaba y estaba segura que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por eso no debía dejar que se fuera él era todo lo que ella necesita a nadie más que a él tenía que llegar rápido antes de que sea tarde

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte-dijo la chica no dejandola pasar

-Por qué haces esto?-le dijo-yo nunca te hica nada

-QUE TE PREFIERA a ti te parece que no es nada, yo lo AMO -dijo acercándose y agarrandola del cuello de la camisa-INCLUSO MÁS QUE TU KANAKO

Ella se suelta del agarre

-Que paso miki-tan que paso con que dijiste que nunca más lo ibas a buscar, incluso le prometiste a él que nos deja..-una cachetada la interrumpio

-Y que?, él nunca te tomo en serio solo jugaba contigo-la peliazul no decía nada-que ahora te quedas callada que paso con que querias ir a verlo-la miro con rabia-tú misma sabes que él solo te trataba como un juguete tú nunca le importaste, no eres más que una diversión para él que te puede decir muchas cosas pero al final-la miro en el suelo-solo eres una ZORRA..-Kanako le dio una cachetada

-Y tú que sabes, tú solo sabes lo que él te dijo cuando estabamos en la preparatoria pero dime acaso te ha dicho lo mismo ahora, si recuerdo bien él se enamoro no?- se puso a su altura y sonriendo- se enamoro de esta idiota no?,-la miro seria-nunca pense que te iba a decir esto pero tú me provocaste, hasta luego Miki-tan-y se fue corrriendo

El teléfono de Miki sonó-Aló, ah eres tú ya hice lo que me dijiste, ella ha madurado y está más que decidida, ah y una cosa más MALDITO INFELIZ-grito por el teléfono- nunca me pongas de nuevo a pelear con ella, espero que no le hagas sufrir, adios-y colgo-espero que él te de la felicidad te quiero mucho hermanita-y se fue

LLegó con las justas al aeropuerto

-Disculpe...el vuelo..a Inglatera-dijo media cortada

-Lo siento acaba de salir-dijo la señorita

-AH..gracias-y se fue afuera-Por que? Por qué recién me doy cuenta de que te amo?-dijo llorando

-Jajaja, te ves ridícula-dijo una persona delante de ella

-Sh-Shizu-dijo levantando la cara

-De que te sorprendes, te equivocaste de vue..-Kanako lo abrazo

-Nunca te vayas-dijo soltando algunas lágrimas

-Qué solo un abrazo?-dijo molesto

-que espera..-Shizu la beso apasionadamente

Después del beso Kanako estaba completamente roja y Shizu bueno él lo disfruto mucho, al final tuvo que contarle, que él tuvo la idea de hacer que este con Miki a lo cual Kanako se molesto

-Eres un idiota, sabes lo que tuve que hacerle a Miki-tan, si supiera esto antes hubiera dejado que te vallas (si claro Kanako)

-Y crees que te vaya a creer eso,aún así me hubieras buscado, después de todo tu dijiste que me amab-Lo interrumpio

-LALALALALA, NO TE ESCUCHO TENGO OREJAS DE PALO-grito tapándose los oídos pues no quería que él se lo este recordando, pues era cierto ella había sufrido mucho al saber que se iba

- _hubiera dejado que se fuera_ -pensó Kanako- _después de todo tal vez Miki-tan tenga razón y solo me quiera como un juego_

- _Si que eres una idiota-_ dijo Shizu con el pensamiento y atrajo a Kanako para besarla-En serio crees que jugaría con la mujer a la que amo-y la beso

Cuando llegaron a la mansión encontraron a Mariya curándole las heridas a Miki

-Kana-chan, que bueno que recapacitaste-dijo alegre al ver a su hermano con su amiga

-Tiene razón Mariya-sama, pero le tomo más tiempo era más que obvio para una idiota de lento aprendizaje

-Gracias por las felicitaciones Matsurika-san-dijo Kanako

-Kanako-neechan-dijo Miki

-Si Miki-tan?-dijo Kanako

-Puedo hablar contigo?-dijo con la cabeza gacha

-Claro quieres ir afuera?-pregunto la peliazul por las personas presentes

-Seguro-Y las dos se fueron

-Matsurika-dijo Mariya viéndola-podemos?

-Claro-y las dos se fueron

-Nunca cambiaran-dijo Shizu molesto

-COMO SI TU NO QUISIERAS-gritaron las dos desde la puerta

-De qué querias hablar Miki-sintió a la castaña abrazándola

-Per-perdoname.. por to-todo ...lo qu-que dije-dijo llorando

Kanako no dijo nada solo correspondio al abrazó acariciándole suavemente la cabeza

-No te preocupes, perdoname tú también a mi por la cachetada-dijo tranquilamente se despego del abrazo le dio una sonrisa y ella también sonrio

Y a unos metros de distancia entre unos arbustos

-AH.. se reconciliaron que lindas hermanas-dijo Mariya con unos binoculares

-Kanako-sama puede ser una idiota sin remedio pero se nota que se preocupa por Miki-sama

-Tienes razón Matsurika

-Me pregunto como seria la relación de ustedes dos de esa forma

-mm.. sería lindo no Shizu-dijo Mariya viendolo con la cabeza a otro lado un poco sonrojado-JAJAJA creo que ese es un sí.

FIN

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí este corto fic se que esta algo confuso pues no se da a entender, pero lo hice por me dio de una canción así en esto de las emociones, las formas de actuar de cada personaje, no me salió mu bien, aunque si me gusto la cachetada :D tal vez estuve mal, peo lei un fic donde Miki no se comporto bien y... me quise desahogar.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima**


End file.
